Magnetic resonance technology (MR technology) is a known technology, for example for obtaining cross-sectional images of an examination subject using nuclear magnetic resonance signals. Rapidly switched gradient fields, which are generated by a gradient coil unit, are thereby superimposed in a magnetic resonance device on a static basic magnetic field, which is generated by a basic field magnet. The magnetic resonance device also comprises a high-frequency system, which radiates high-frequency signals into the examination subject to trigger magnetic resonance signals and which picks up the triggered magnetic resonance signals. An example of such a high-frequency system is what is referred to as a body coil unit, which allows magnetic resonance signals to be picked up, from which relatively large magnetic resonance images can be created.
The generation of high gradient fields, which are enabled and disabled quickly, results in significant vibration of the gradient coil unit, such that the requirements for the attachment of the gradient coil unit are very stringent, preferably also taking into account the suppression of noise sources.
Hard glass-reinforced plastic GRP wedges are for example used to attach a gradient system in a magnetic resonance device. These wedges are inserted into the annular gap at both ends of the gradient coil unit between the gradient coil unit and the surrounding assembly and secured for example using screws. DE 10325464 A1 discloses a development of such wedges, in which a decoupling layer is provided to decouple the vibration of a gradient coil unit from the MR device.
DE 102 28 829 A1 discloses the use of an annular wedge to attach a gradient coil unit in the shape of a hollow cylinder with conically tapering ends.